Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transportation and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for individualized routing and transportation of parcels.
History of Related Art
Parcels such as packages and other items are typically shipped from one geographic location to another using a dedicated commercial shipping service. In the simplest scenario, the method of shipping usually involves the item being loaded into a truck, driven to the destination, unloaded, and then delivered. In more complicated scenarios, the parcel might be loaded and unloaded several times from dedicated trucks, planes or the like at dedicated transshipment depots or meet-up points before ultimately being delivered to its destination. While this arrangement is functional, it lacks efficiency.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.